Affinity
by AlyssaKendall
Summary: Femslash. Taylor spends her night alone. Taylor Wilde/her hand; Velvet Sky/Sarita; Taylor Wilde/Sarita.


**Title: **Affinity  
**Author:** Alyssa Kendall  
**Pairing:** Taylor Wilde/her hand; Velvet Sky/Sarita; Taylor Wilde/Sarita  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, don't own.  
**Summary:** Taylor spends her night alone.

She let out a small grunt, plopping down onto the bed in nothing but an oversized t-shirt. It was hardly past eleven in the Sunshine State, and yet, she wanted to just wind down and relax after the night of tapings. Taylor let out a long sigh as he checked her phone and then put it down on the night stand in her hotel room. The muggy Florida air was such a sharp contrast from the cold Toronto breezes she'd grown accustomed to back at home, and all it did was irritate her with a case of hay fever that she didn't even know she had. Looking again to the clock to see just how much time had gone past, she noted generic Orlando travel guide channel playing quietly through the television speakers. It took her a few seconds to remember where she'd put the remote, but within seconds, the television was silent.

It wasn't that she was anti-social and it wasn't that she didn't enjoy her co-workers on the roster. She had plenty of friends and shared plenty of laughs with them. More often than not she was one of the first people out of the locker room and ready to take on the town. For weeks she had been home, residing herself to simply watching all the other girls get their chance to shine in the spotlight, and yet after tonight, taking it easy seemed like the only option. Becky had apologized profusely about the way the match had ended and for having to re-tape it, but Taylor understood and had forgiven her before the apology even left her lips. A few thoughts replayed themselves in her head as she adjusted the pillow against the headboard and leaned against it; in the tunnel after their match, Jay had taken her aside and asked if she'd like to go to dinner with him.

Just him.

Taylor closed her eyes, remembering the look in his eyes when he'd asked her. Sure, she'd gone out with only a single male member of the roster before; Joe was like her big brother – one of her best friends and the two of them spent countless hours together alone. Daniels was another, while he was still with the company. There had even been moments where they'd painted each others' nails. Yet, the way Jay looked at her when he'd asked, she knew he meant something more than just the casual bullshitting at a bar between friends.

Dinner, he'd asked. A date.

She remembered her mouth going dry the second he spoke the words. Her jaw had dropped. Even with Jay's dark complexion, she had seen the blush that crept up in his cheeks. She couldn't remember the exact words she'd spoken when she'd declined, telling him that she just "needed the time to herself" that evening. It was a lie. She sighed again, reaching for the light.

She tried calling Sarita earlier to tell her about it, but all she'd managed to catch was the voicemail. Truthfully, it hadn't been the same without her. Working with Hamada was great, but it wasn't the same since Sarita had gone. Hamada had her own circle of friends outside of TNA that she spent her time with, and between Mexico and Japan, Taylor had no idea how to even contact her latest partner. The friendship between Sarita and Taylor was slowly disintegrating, and the one between Taylor and Hamada was practically non-existent. Instead, she found herself missing the small brunette more and more as she thought about the matches she was having with Velvet Sky.

In fact, that was all Sarita seemed to talk about anyway. Every time she managed to get ahold of her, it was one of the first things out of her mouth. "Sorry, gotta run, I'm going to the gym with Velvet!", "Can I call you back later? I'm meeting Velvet for lunch", "Did you see the match me and Velvet had?", or even "Yesterday, Velvet and I…" The stories were endless. With each passing thought of them, Taylor felt herself tense. In a way, it was impossible not to be a little jealous of Sarita's new found girlfriend.

That thought was rather comical. Taylor felt her lips turn up at image of Sarita and Velvet holding hands on a romantic date, sneaking kisses in the corner booth of an Oliver Garden. They may as well, she thought. It was almost as if they'd already taken it to that level, leaving the rest of the locker room to try and figure it out on their own. Taylor was already onto them, she thought, smirking.

She let the image rest in her mind a little longer. Sarita was nothing short of beautiful, and even she could admit that. There was no other reason to justify it; the girl had perfect hair, toned skin, small, piercing eyes, but a strong wit. She didn't need make –up to enhance a single feature, and the same could be said for Velvet. No matter how much wardrobe tried to dress her up with heavy eyeliner and low-cut shirts with stupid sayings, she didn't need it to look stunning. Taylor let out a small sigh. She couldn't blame Velvet for kissing Sarita's soft lips and running her hands down her slim figure. It wasn't something that she needed a reason for doing.

Taylor let her hands trail beneath the sheet. It had been a long time since she'd let anyone touch her. Jay Lethal wasn't about to be the night's exception, but she quickly turned her mind away from that. If anyone, she would've preferred it to be Sarita. Keeping her eyes closed, she led her fingers over her stomach and down into her cotton panties.

Of course, Sarita wouldn't be with her any time soon, Taylor thought. No, instead, Sarita was with Velvet, letting the blonde straddle her on top of the sheets, groaning as she traced her hands over her soft breasts, squeezing lightly. With her free hand, Taylor did the same, moving her fingertips up under her shirt and playing with her own breasts, her own nipples. Her other hand trailed further into her panties, stroking gently from her clit down over her lips and to her entrance. She repeated the motion again, breathing gently.

Velvet would do the same, she thought, to Sarita. She'd press their lips together and swirl her tongue over Sarita's, licking her lips. She'd move down, pressing her lips to Sarita's neck, next before moving on to her nipples, tracing it over the familiar spots. Sarita would moan, gasp lightly as she arched her back and dug with her nails – one hand in the mattress, and another on Velvet's arm. Taylor let out a quiet moan as he gently teased her own opening, growing wetter as she played before moving them back up to her clitoris, flicking just one fingertip gently over the sensitive spot.

By the time Velvet's mouth would get down to Sarita's pussy, she'd be just as wet. Velvet would help her spread her legs as she inserted one and then two fingers inside; first slowly, and then working her way up to a faster speed. With her other hand, she'd press her thumb against Sarita's clit, moving it in circles as the brunette moaned with delight. Taylor moved her finger against her own clitoris faster, stimulating herself, harder as she pressed down, working back and forth, up and down. With her other hand she continues to rouse her nipples, biting down on her lip. Her breathing was growing heavier as she tried to focus on the image in her head, letting out small, vocal gasps as she lifted up her hips against her hand.

Velvet would press herself in closer to Sarita, working one hand on the brunette and her other hand on herself, moving fast, up and down just as Taylor was doing. As Sarita let out more loud moans, Velvet would slide her hand away, finally using her tongue once again. Taylor was groaning now as she pictured the way Velvet would move her tongue up against Sarita's clit, tasting her as she worked it over and over. Taylor pressed on her own clit harder, panting. She moved her fingers down past her lips as she spread herself a little, touching at her entrance once again as she felt the sensation begin to build in her stomach, in her thighs, in her clit, and in her entrance. The image in her head of Velvet pressed against Sarita was replaced with a new one – this time she was on top of Sarita, touching her breasts and moving against her, touching inside of her, tasting her. Taylor gasped, moaning loudly. Wetter than ever, she arched her back more and bucked her hips up against her own fingers. The wave hit her hard and she continued to move, panting. She let the sensation take her as she finally managed to relax, pressing her legs together again as she let go of her breast and withdrew her other hand from her panties. She blinked hard, opening her eyes to regain her surroundings before closing them again once more, relaxing.

When she finally caught her breath, she yawned and pulled the sheet up over her cover. When she'd told Jay that she was planning on just having the night to herself, this was far from the last thing she'd had in mind. There was nothing she had to say for herself; this was the first time she'd thought of any of her other co-workers this way, specifically her female co-workers. One night of fun and thoughts didn't make up for a life time, nor was it the excuse for turning down a date with a friend. Taylor yawned again as she shook her head. She had no idea what it could mean, if it meant anything at all.

Instead, she thought, in the morning she'd probably text Frankie and make sure Jay was alright and not too terribly hurt or offended by her decision. Then, she'd try to call Sarita again at breakfast. When her friend answered, she'd simply ask about how things were going, if she and Velvet had anything planned. And, she'd snort into her coffee if Sarita said yes.


End file.
